Dear
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: "I'm leaving" she said. Then his world shattered. Warning: OOC ONE-SHOT songfic


"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said.

_Inside my head I can hear your voice__  
__Even now, my heart is fluttering__  
__In my memories, you're always there__  
__Smiling softly_

He couldn't comprehend it at first but when it sunk in his eyes widened. They were in the middle of an empty street, no cars, no people, just the two of them.

He didn't respond nor did he even try to stop her. He just stood there, frozen.

She had always liked Sougo, maybe not at first, but throughout their experiences together she had eventually fallen for him. Now here she was talking to him and hoping to get some kind of reaction from him. But he did not even flinch he was just standing there, bangs covering his eyes.

It pained her that he wasn't responding so she did what she thought would lighten her up. She smiled at him.

"I guess you won't have a rival anymore. Neh, Sadist?"

She slowly backed away and put her arms behind her back and gave him one last smile before she said.

"Sayonara…"

Then she ran, tears flowing down her cheeks.

WITH OKITA

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"_It can't be helped…" _He tried desperately to convince himself that he didn't care, that his world wouldn't change because she left_. _

He walked aimlessly not knowing and caring where he was headed. He passed through the cherry blossom park, the Yagyu household, the Justaway factory and the old abandoned factory where he was held hostage with her in the Rokkaku incident. Flashbacks of his memories with China kept repeating in his mind. His hands were clenched and his teeth gritted, forcing himself not to cry.

"_How could you leave when I've just sorted out my feelings for yo_u?!" he thought

He couldn't stop himself anymore, he let his tears flow.

_I want to see you, the voice that's no longer there__  
__I keep on calling out your name__  
__Such sorrow, such pain__  
__The lonely night scares me__  
__I look up to the sky__  
__searching for you…_

AT SNACK OTOSE…

There were no customers besides Gintoki who was drinking away. He didn't want Kagura to leave but he had no reason to stop her because it seems like this time, she was willing to go with her Papi.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the door slid open. There, he saw none other than the Sadistic Prince himself. He walked towards Gintoki and grabbed his glass of sake and started chugging it down as he sat beside Gintoki, bangs covering his eyes.

"Oi… Souichiro-kun, what's the matter?" he asked

"Danna…" he started with a low voice "I don't want her to leave."

"I know, me too" He replied

The Sadist duo both drank their hearts out that night until Okita passed out.

_Someday, I'll send you the thoughts and feelings__  
__That have always lain asleep deep in my heart__  
__To wherever you're watching over me from__  
__This song, I sing for you…_

OKITA'S DREAM…

_Sadist… Sadist… Sou… Sougo! He watched as she was trying to say his name. He smiled and rested his head on her shoulders _

"_Say it again, say my name again…"_

_She giggled and touched his face smiling gently _

"_No way!" she stuck her tongue out at him_

_He smirked and captured her tongue and kissed her passionately._

"_Chi.. Kagura, Aishiteru."_

"_Aishiteru, Sadist." _

He woke up, panting.

I see you're awake. You got wasted last night, Yorozuya asked me to pick you up." Hijikata stated

Sougo put his hands on his face and started to sob.

He heard Hijikata walk out the room and come back.

"Here" Hijikata threw his katana and bazooka beside him.

"Try not to destoy the whole terminal, okay?"

Sougo gaped at his vice-commander. Then, realization hit him. Would he really just let Kagura leave just like that? For God's sake he was the prince of planet sadist and he was a spoiled and selfish brat. He wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted and what he wanted was China, his Kagura.

_I'll never ever forget__  
__About how much I love you__  
__No matter how much I change inside_

He shuffled out of bed, got dressed and grabbed his weapons.

He smirked at Hijikata and said.

"No promises, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata smirked and leaned againt the wall as he watched Sougo leave.

"_Don't make the same mistake I did Sougo. It looks like he grew up to be a man, Mistuba. You don't need to worry about him anymore. "_

AT THE TERMINAL…

_The ship will be departing in 10 minutes. Please prepare for departure. _

Kagura looked sadly out the window.

"_I guess this will be the last time I see Edo."_

**BOOOM! CRASH! **

_Attention all passengers. The ship is being attacked. Please evacuate orderly. _

Everyone was panicking. When they all peacefully got off the ship everything was covered in smoke. Then everyone including Kagura snapped their heads towards a shadow of a person who's seemingly coming towards them.

Kagura's eyes widened as she saw who that man was.

_I want to see you, the voice that's no longer there__  
__I keep on calling out your name__  
__Such sorrow, such pain__  
__The lonely night scares me__  
__I look up on to the sky…_

"Oi! You there! Alien! Where do you think you're going?"

"Sadist?! What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to destroy the terminal so you won't leave." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagura's eyes widened "Wh..why..?!"

He went towards the girl and held her hands for a while.

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed it and placed them on his cheek.

"Because.. I love you."

Kagura's eyes started to water she shot up and hugged the Sadist while crying.

"Baka Sadist… take responsibility for… not letting me leave!" she said between muffles

"Then be mine." He replied

Kagura looked up at him, he was smiling gently at her.

She leaned in and kissed him, he already knew what her reply was.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" Sougo said doubt and worry washed unto his face.

"Okay." She smiled and reassured him.

He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"From now on, we'll always be together..." Sougo said as he pressed his forehead against her, their noses touching.

"Yes." She smiled

"_Forever and ever." they both said in unison_

_In the end I was able to convey__  
__These words I wanted to send you__  
__I'll love you, forever…_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So yeah… I've been pretty addicted to Dear by Miku Hatsune ever since I saw an MMD of Okita and Kagura using that song that was covered by ShounenT. So I decided to make this fic. Sorry I was letting out my feels 'cause the video suddenly got private in youtube and it really disappointed me. Anyways I'm sorry for my noob work, but I hope some of you still enjoyed it!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I was listening to Dear ShounenT's version(the one used in the MMD) while making this and I got too emotional. Sorry if they're so OOC . and yeah I inserted some of the English lyrics of the song here.**_

_**P.P.S.**_

_**Try reading it while listening to the song. XD **_

_**I hope I was able to convey my feels~**_


End file.
